


Thoughts On John Sleeping

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock watches John sleep and thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts On John Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

Sherlock gazed at John’s sleeping form as he entered their bedroom, it was still all new to him this being in a relationship. Sherlock had never gone in for emotional mushy feelings, but as he saw John fast asleep in the low lamp light taking in steady deep breaths, he felt some warm soft emotion curling in his stomach. Before Sherlock’s marvellous logic driven mind kicked in he found himself toeing off his shoes and curling his tall slender form around John in an almost feline like manner, Sherlock buried his face in John’s soft hair and inhaled deeply and let the familiarity of John’s scent and the warmness of his body lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave review and kudos :)


End file.
